8-Ball of Fate
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Alfred brings an 8-ball to the conference, not only does every country try to ask it questions...they start fighting like crazy just to get it! Who will get their answers? Who will not? How the hell does Alfred even fly? "I'm Superman, dudes!" Rated T, one-shot, please enjoy!


**I own an 8-ball and I actually trust that piece of plastic junk to tell me what my fate is. Sad, isn't it? I'M EVEN USING IT RIGHT NOW AND ACTING LIKE ALFRED! I hope you enjoy this one-shot dubbed as...!**

_8-Ball of Fate_

"Am I...?"

Alfred didn't know what he should ask on the 8-ball. He stared at the round ball with much examination; pondering over what to ask. Alfred wondered if he should even ask questions on the ball in the midst of a conference.

"Am I more awesome than Prussia?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Alfred shook the ball roughly, turned it over and received his priceless answer.

_Yes. _It said on the blue dice.

Alfred grinned optimistically at himself. The 8-ball granted an answer that was positive and yet brought pompous boldness to Alfred who was chuckling on the thought of beating Gilbert as a better nation. Well, Gilbert was a dissoluted country, Alfred thought, so why does he come here in the conferences? Alfred noticed when turning over to his left sided table that there was someone watching-more rather _glaring-_at him. He gulped diffidently at the man whose eyes of ruby red glared with great acrimony (in other words, Gilbert looked pissed in Alfred's terms).

Before Alfred could make out what the future brought upon him, Gilbert abruptly stood up with his one right arm up to ask a question.

"LUDDY, ALFRED THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN ME," he shouted. "MAY I HAVE PERMISSION TO KICK HIS CAP?"

Ludwig, sitting at the end table, groaned in a moment, "Denied."

"But he just said I wasn't awesome!" Gilbert arraigned Alfred bluntly, a finger pointed at him like a criminal of the law.

Alfred had enough of the rudeness and stood his ground.

He pointed at Gilbert, mocking him with a stoic cool face and said, "You can't deny the great 8-ball of Fate, son! If it said I'm more awesome than you then it is true!"

"Oi, are you playing with my ball, aru?" Yao, who sat next to Ivan and Kiku.

"THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU, I AM AWESOME!"

Out of nowhere, many nations on the table were beginning to raise their voices at whatever was going on. Alfred trembled slightly at their arguments as he slowly passed the 8-ball to Matthew who trembled nervously at the noises.

"Dude, you're his boyfriend, right?" Alfred asked. "_Tell him what he wants!"_

Before Matthew could even answer, Alfred shouted, "HEY, HE HAS THE BALL, ASK HIM ANYTHING!" Then out of nowhere, Alfred ran for it to the open window to the left and leapt out to suddenly start flying...what?

Everyone was so confused to what happened, but Gilbert marched over to the shaking Maple Matthew and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Birdie, tell them that I am awesome!"

Matthew muttered if Gilbert was awesome to the ball and gave it a shook. He looked down at the answer but grimaced at its answer...

"It-it said...maybe, ask later..."

Gilbert's face was fuming with redness, but he muttered, "It's not your fault...it's this damn ball." Out of nowhere he snatched it out and threw it into the air.

As if fate was strange (because who are we kidding, it's always strange, right?) Elizabeta reached out for the ball and caught it successfully.

Elizabeta scoffed with a far-fetched laugh, "You think this thing's gonna work for you?" She called out to Gilbert who fumed with fury. But then her eyes laid upon the black orb-like 8-ball and seemed deep in thought.

Right then, she asked it a question in a tiny mutter, no one around her heard what she asked, and she shook it in hope. However her eyes peered at it once she turned it to see her answer and her hands trembled as if to crush the ball.

"THIS IS THING IS A LIE!" She hollered and threw it like a baseball ball which hit right at Gilbert's face!

As Gilbert's nose out of nowhere bled like an overflowing fountain while Kiku tried his best to revive him, the ball was once again in the air that was suspended and looked like someone was going to be chosen.

It was Peter (AKA Sealand).

Arthur shouted, "The bloody hell are you doing here you little-"

"Am I gonna be a nation?" Peter asked, absentmindedly avoiding Arthur as he shook the ball and read his answer. "YES! I'M A NATION, IT SAID SO!" He had the ball up in the air with his hand and was triumphed and overjoyed. "TAKE THAT, MOTHER YOU-KNOW-WHAT'S!"

"Give me that ball-!"

But before Arthur could take it away from Peter, he threw it to Ivan who at first looked confused at the black round object but had a gleeful face plastered on. Everyone in the conference room went silent.

"Will everyone become One with Russia?" He asked and gave a huge shake that nearly flew out of Ivan's hands. But when he peered at the ball...he frowned unpleasantly temporarily...

"Prussia, I think your ball is stupid!" said Ivan cheerfully and out of nowhere threw it like a baseball and it (sadly successfully) hit Gilbert on the nose to which he bleed horribly.

Meanwhile, Feliciano and Ludwig were far away from all the commotion and were completely stumped about what was going on as everyone suddenly began to fight for the 8-ball like it was the end of the world.

"Luddy, why does everyone fight?"

"I guess right now why they're fighting," said Ludwig, "is because they want a plastic ball to determine their fate."

"So if I caught it, would it tell me where Holy Roman Empire is?"

"I don't know, you could try but I don't advice trusting it..."

"Or maybe I could ask if we're gonna have pasta tonight!" suggested Feliciano enthusiastically.

"We are having pasta, but we're not drinking wine tonight. Do you even know how insane you become when you drink it?"

But Feliciano wasn't paying attention to him as he sung a cheery song to himself as they both watched the entire conference members of every nation known to great men fighting over the 8-ball. And it was all Alfred's fault.

_The End_


End file.
